


May Days, Throwaways

by TeratoCybernetics



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, Fluff, Illustrated, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot, Threesomes, Xeno, threesomes solve everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeratoCybernetics/pseuds/TeratoCybernetics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rose is not as prepared for alien junk as she thought, so she and Kanaya ask Porrim for advice regarding breaking down their own boundaries, and Porrim possesses no shame whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Days, Throwaways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myrmekitic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrmekitic/gifts).



> _Prompt: Rose, being Rose, and being extremely inquisitive about alien anatomy. She has two very feisty and sarcastic ladies that are entirely too compliant to show her in the most hands-on approach imaginable. I prefer the tentabulge/nook combo, unless you have something weirder. The more alien and strange, the better! Snark and banter is a plus! Rose is altogether far too clinical about the entire thing._  
>  This is only my second time actually finishing an explicit fic (and the first was anon), so please be gentle. I couldn't decide which Maryam to go with, and I liked the idea of Porrim Maryam, Nookie Auspitice (at which pun my beta facepalmed and threatened me with bears), so I chose both? Title from [here](http://youtu.be/nIH7OtVM4vA) because Sneaker Pimps always go well with sexy business.

“Okay, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?” Porrim is fairly purring in your ear, as her hands shift to cup and weigh your breasts, but her words are just loud enough to be directed at both you and Kanaya. You’re kneeling on a pile of colourful pillows that makes up most of this side of the room, the warm weight of her wrapped around you from behind. She’s kneading your back, the tops of your thighs, brushing fingertips over you in long, soothing strokes like you’re a skittish cat, but there’s no way she’s letting you up without you admitting defeat. You’re nervous, but you _asked_ for help, you asked for _her_ help, and you should have known it’d go down something like this.

It helps a little that Kanaya looks just as uncertain as you feel. She’s sitting in front of you on a papasan-like thing, her pupils wide in the carefully warm, unobtrusive lighting, arms wrapped around her knees. It also helps not at all, because you don’t _want_ to be nervous, but you haven‘t ever really gotten a close look at what’s inside her pretty mint-green panties, and you were perfectly okay with not doing so for however long she was also okay with it. _No you weren’t. It made her unhappy. It made you feel cowardly. Besides, if Dave found out, he would laugh and tell you to hand in your Woegothic Queen Of The Night Card, that you’d disappointed the memory of H.P. Lovecraft even more than you had when you were just a sodomite. And it’s so bad that you’re thinking about him you are going to stop that right this fucking instant-_ Porrim draws her nails down your back with the slightest of pressure, before kneading at the base of your spine, just above your ass. She‘s had a lot of practice approaching new bodies, from all you've heard, and it shows in her confidence. You catch yourself leaning into it without thinking, breathing more slowly, evenly. “If this is all too much, we can stop. I can see you both making faces from here.”

“ _Nnh_.-I mean, yes. We discussed this. All of us. At length. Kanaya?”

“I have already seen my dancestor naked, and she, likewise, has seen me. We are already here, which is to say I don't think I could possibly mortify myself any further without any actual resolution. You're sure you are alright with going first, still?” The last is to you, and her voice wavers only slightly. You know her expressions well enough to know that she's nervous, but there’s some curiosity there, some excitement. It's a far cry from when you all met, and she could barely face being in the same room with Porrim.

“Of course I am, I would not have offered, otherwise.” At your reply, you feel Porrim shrug and make a noncommittal noise. Then she braces herself against you, helping you spread your legs a bit wider, nudging you a little closer to Kanaya, and _that_.

You thought you’d seen all the tentacles you ever needed to. You thought you’d been thoroughly desensitized and roundly perverted by the flotsam brought up by the tides of the internet. Getting intimate with the actual thing, on the other hand...as long as you're not watching it squirming, it's fine. When she's inside you, it's even better than fine, certainly better than any stiff instrument you'd ever made. But then the idea of oral sex came up. The first attempt ended in overstimulation and Kanaya’s mortification, and left you with a black eye and the creeping notion that it could smell your fear. Every time after that led to verbal dissembling and awkward silence until you both stopped trying. You were privately glad when Kanaya admitted to a mutual unease, when asked. It would be far worse if it were just your personal cowardice, but at your query, she had pulled a face and mumbled something uncomplimentary about mammal fur before going several shades greener and tucking her knees under her chin. It had been Kanaya’s idea to drag it out into the open, but yours to go to her ancestor for advice, a move that made perfect sense from within the moment you did it. Porrim might be dead, stalled out in her body's age, but she's existed so much longer than you have. She's way more comfortable with the intricacies of naked interactions than either of you. Her suggestions, however-

-your train of thought derails as Porrim’s fingers find their way between your legs, as if to underline your thoughts, exploring unfamiliar territory while she bids you to pull off Kanaya’s panties. The point of this, according to her, is breaking down boundaries with a mediator and the ability to pull the plug on it at any moment. It’s also working with the idea that the better you both feel while you do something you find offputting, the less you might continue to find it such. And with Porrim ever-so-carefully exploring the folds of you as she nips at the shell of your ear, making you shiver, you're actually thinking this may work out. She’s never been with a human as far as you know, but she’s also a quick learner. Her fingers are making leisurely work of you, backing away from the places where you tense up -you are _so_ not ready to consider anything backdoor-related- pressing just a little bit harder when she finds your clit and discovers the sort of reaction it pulls from you. As she slicks her fingers on you, playing with it and making you hum happily, her other hand nudges your head closer to Kanaya.

“Mmm. You’re so wonderfully warm, Rose. You’re fantastic for wanting to learn this, it will be much more fun than you’re expecting it to be.” You’re close enough that you can feel your own breath against Kanaya. You steel yourself, slide your girlfriend’s panties down and off, and force yourself to really _look_. You love her, you want to get past this stupidity and try all sorts of filthy new things with her.

What’s there is a small mound, flushed a soft, dark green under her grey, crowned with an opening a little like tripartite labia and also the closed end of a flower. The edges of her sheath are beginning to shade to a darker grey-green, swelling but still closed. The bottom leads further back towards the nook, which seems pretty similar to your own anatomy from the outside. “Rub in circles down the sides, around both the openings, carefu-well, you don't have claws, it's a little stronger than what you have here.”

You do so, taking the pressure and rhythm of Porrim’s fingering as an example. Kanaya whines and arches into your touch a little, and when you look up, she’s watching you from half-lidded eyes, flushing even harder. You continue, pinching the flesh very gently, pressing on it, kneading at it in little circles, feeling out the layers of skin and nerve, the give and resistance of how she’s put together. She gasps as you run your thumbs over a small fold beneath the upper opening, and you freeze, but Porrim just laughs, and slides her fingers over your clitoris again, squeezing gently until you can’t help but press into her, making tiny noises.

“Relax, Rose, It’s something like this, here. If you’re feeling up for it, you can start there with your mouth.” You want to, you really do, and for once far more than it makes you nervous. You want to make those kinds of noises and more come from her, but you start with your hands first, slicking your fingers with clear, sticky emerald fluid from her nook and then slipping and flicking them against her, pressing harder this time, using friction to tease. Kanaya cries out, muffling her noise with the back of her hand, and that cinches it. You bend even closer, taking that little pointed flap into your mouth. Pressing your tongue to it, sucking it gently, you can feel your girlfriend’s keening whine, the purring vibration beneath it that has become so familiar, thrumming through your jaw. She rocks against your face like she can’t help herself, like her entire being is centered on what you’re doing to her, she’s a magnet and you’re the north she seeks. You lap at her like a cat, daintily, carefully licking along the sides of her sheath, stopping occasionally to bite and suck at the inside of her thighs, in no hurry to do anything but learn your way around, and you listen to her pleasure, to Porrim’s encouraging hum as she slips herself inside you.

“Rose- _Rrhos-_ oh, don’t stop this, it’s so fucking nice.” You glance up, and almost _have_ to stop; Kanaya is transfixed, arched in bliss like Saint Theresa pierced by the angel, eyes closed and mouth ever so slightly parted, the tip of her tongue caught between her teeth. She looks completely stupid with what you are doing to her, and you are so fucking _lucky_ , why was this ever such a problem? She’s losing language to your ministrations, and that is _terribly_ satisfying. Before you break the spell entirely, you bury your face in her, using your tongue, your fingers, even a very little bit of teeth with abandon, listening and feeling for what makes her cry out, what makes her shiver and clench her legs tighter around your face, adjusting things when she seems more uncomfortable than pleased. It’s a heady feeling, this kind of power, so you almost don’t notice when something that can’t actually be her fingers traces across your cheek and towards your earlobe. When it presses itself to your face, you freeze, and glance over. _Oh._

Kanaya’s bulge is a bit longer than your hand, not quite as thick as your wrist at the base, tapered and flushed a deep verdant-green, nearly black. Most of it is textured like your tongue, a surface like wet velvet that is rougher towards the tip, and covered with a single row of tiny scale-like flaps beneath. You run fingertips up the underside of it, against the grain of those claspers, and take a deep breath as it moves towards your warmth, curling around your fingers greedily. “Oh, Rose, _please_.”

You glance back at Porrim, who nods and presses even closer to you, deeper inside you. She’s noticeably larger than Kanaya even without looking, not quite uncomfortably so but close. You’re pretty sure she knows it, and is being as gentle as she possibly can, moving within you in shallow, lazy waves and circles, bringing you to the place where you could easily push yourself over if you wanted to. You can’t bring yourself to care that some part of your alien vampire girlfriend’s anatomy wants very much to crawl inside your face. _And isn’t that the point?_

“Keep exploring, it’s okay, it’s not a performance. You can watch me go first if you like. You want to be gentle, not as much because you might hurt her, but because it responds unconsciously to touch. Kanaya is not even mostly in control of that part of herself.” Porrim leans over your shoulder -she’s taller than you, enough that it's not terribly hard for her- and it’s all you can do to keep a handle on yourself as you watch her close perfect, black lips over Kanaya’s bulge, about halfway down, drawing her mouth back along it, bringing a long, incoherent string of Alternian from her. They’re both gorgeous in different ways, the same individual drawn by different artists, and you’d be lying if you ever said you’d never thought of this on sleepless nights when you were frustrated because the words refused to come, or while warm and damp and alone in the shower. Porrim pretty much starts making out with Kanaya from the wrong end, and you slowly begin to marvel at the dexterity of her strange anatomy instead of backing away from it. Kanaya lies above both of you, flushing delicate watercolour shades while still breathlessly cursing and pleading in both languages, claws digging into the cushion she’s laid out on before wrapping around Porrim's horns. All the while, Porrim’s rhythm inside you still has not let up, keeping you on that hazy edge, and the thought of what that might be costing her own self-control is actually what breaks the spell and goads you to take over, at which Porrim demurs readily.

It's _weird_ , you could never deny that; it tastes like that little spot on her outside had, but more so, a concentrated version of the slightly metallic smell you've come to associate with all of the trolls, probably something to do with hemochrome, and something kind of sweet and musky at once. It's muscular, moving in waves, but you're able to keep it from getting too feisty by working in long, smooth strokes. You don't try to show Porrim up, knowing that would just end poorly. Rather, you close your eyes and continue to let her fuck you silly while focusing on drowning the remaining scraps of your discomfort in your girlfriend's cries. Even if you never, ever actually enjoy this for it's own sake, you will always appreciate being able to make her feel good, and from the way she's whining and panting beneath you, she's feeling very, very good. In fact, it doesn't take long at all for you to figure out a rhythm of mouthing at her, sucking and tentatively squeezing with the hand that's not bracing you, before she's actively writhing and begging you for the pail. While she finishes with an appallingly cute sound, somewhere between a snarl and a squeak, you back off and Porrim pulls herself out of you, leaving you nearly in tears with want.

"Fuck, Porrim, that was needlessly cruel." You set the pail off to the side and look up at her, while Kanaya threads her fingers through your hair, smiling happily, absently, leaning over to trail little kisses up one of your arms. Porrim just chuckles indulgently.

"Not necessarily, this is where you two switch places." She stands and stretches luxuriously, smirking, her own impressive length coiled against her. She's thoroughly in her element. You never once wondered about Porrim's motives, she's worn her friendly hedonism on her sleeve from the moment you met her, and if she can help someone else while enjoying herself, all the better. It's one of the first reasons you liked her, this complete lack of prevarication meant you knew what you were getting.

You help Kanaya up, and kiss her on the way there, tiptoeing to do so, only to then draw her down with you into the enormous cushion. She nearly falls on top of you before she manages to turn it into something controlled, going to her knees and leaning forward, giggling before returning the kiss, all tongue and stray sharp teeth, careful but drowsy-sloppy. She takes a less direct approach than you had, making her way down from your mouth to your breasts, lingering there for a little bit before heading further south. She trails her tongue and teeth over your belly and thighs like she knows you enjoy, leaving little kitten-scratches with the barest touch of fangs, getting ever closer at a maddeningly slow pace. When she glances back at Porrim, and then up at you, Porrim just smiles and wraps her arms around Kanaya's waist, maneuvering Kanaya so that she can sit riding Porrim's bulge and reach you at the same time. It's a little more difficult to arrange given they're about the same height, but Kanaya eventually gets herself exactly right, purring as Porrim works at her, and you scoot a little forward to help things along.

"It doesn't bite, I promise." You smile up at Kanaya. She cocks her head to the side, eyes unfocused with what's being done to her, but still puzzled as she runs her fingers over your pubic mound, feeling her way through the thatch of hair.

"How does anyone ever - _hnn_ \- find anything in here? And it was even odder when you tried shaving it off, like - _ohh!_ \- a plucked cluckbeast." You can't help but giggle, both at her words and at the interjections. Then you take her hand, and help her find her way from the outer and inner labia, to the clitoris and vaginal opening. Porrim leans over, brushes her lips over Kanaya's shoulder, tongue darting out to lick up one lanceolate ear, and you lean back to watch, to let her do what she's here to do.

"It's not all furry, see? Those aren't even the bits you want to pay attention to. There's a little nub in there that seems like it's pretty much made for this sort of thing. It's too small to use for penetration of any kind, but it's really sensitive." While Porrim is speaking, you guide Kanaya's fingers back to your clitoris, spreading your legs a little more and helping her hold everything open so she can see. She blinks before touching it, pressing it, rubbing the pad of her thumb in circles over it, and you hiss involuntarily. She jerks back as if burned.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, no that was good, more of that, lots more. I will tell you if you hurt me, I promise." She smiles up at you for a moment, then her expression gets very serious as she begins feeling her way around you again. You've seen that look; while she was working out the execution of a piece of clothing, or the care of a particularly finicky plant. She's applying all of her attention to figuring you out, measuring your exhalations, comparing them to her own actions, and though it's only fair that she, too, gets to take her time learning, it's all you can do not to grab her by the horns and try to speed things along.

It’s a blessing when she starts massaging the whole of you, kneading fingertips into your thighs and thumbs into your outer lips. You melt back into the cushions, eyes closed, when she slips her fingers inside you a little, begins pressing out on the sides in insistent circles to avoid clawing you. By this point, you're so lost in the long buildup that it’s a surprise when you feel breath, just before she begins to lick at you, direct and fastidious, almost rough.

“God _, finally, yes._ ” It’s out of your mouth, loud and strident, before you can bite it back, and you think you feel Kanaya snicker against you before she starts sucking at you hard, driving away all ability to string words together properly. You _know_ Porrim is laughing, you hear it and open your eyes to see her doing so, smug and satisfied. She leans over and makes sure the pail is in reach before really applying herself to Kanaya, who in turn gasps in surprise and redoubles what she’s doing like Porrim's the one deciding the pace on this whole thing.

Kanaya’s probably more careful than she could be, she’s always been far more aware of her fangs and her relative strength than is maybe necessary, but it’s made up for by the texture of her tongue on you, the slickness and dexterity of her mouth, the sheer _insistence_ of her working at you, driving you mad. You’re only half-aware of the stupid noises and faces you must be making, of how much you’re moving around, trying to take the reins, to get her to the precise spot you want her, until you can’t move at all. At that point you realise she’s holding you in place, arms wrapped firmly around your legs and gently pinning you, and _that's_ what pushes you over, the knowledge of her strength and how she could just _do this whenever_. All the tension, all the attention, all sensation reduces down to the point where Kanaya and you meet. You arch into it, riding it until it recedes in waves and leaves you twitching and winded, in that place where you can barely manage to tell her to stop because she can _never_ tell on her own, and once you've come everything she does just tickles like hell.

“There, that wasn’t so terrible.” As if from a distance, you hear Porrim’s voice, her tone breathless and fond. Neither of you noticed her finishing herself off, but she’s sitting crosslegged beside you both, clean and sated, and holding out a bottle of water. Kanaya gets there first, taking a long drink before handing it off to you. It's not quite cold, just cool enough, and very, very required. You finish about a third of it, and pass it back to Porrim before scooting off the papasan to snuggle closer to Kanaya, who's halfheartedly looking for her underthings. The bottle makes one more round before anyone says anything.

"So. Are things going to be weird now?" Kanaya asks, and you wince at this reminder that there are others outside of this little bower. It's not like it hadn't occurred to you to think about it, but her putting your thoughts into words makes it far more concrete. You're pretty sure by this point you can deal with everyone left from the asteroid. Not confirming or denying anything and leaving them all to wonder which parts to take seriously might even be fun, but the new trolls are even weirder than the first batch, the lack of semi-casual murder aside.

"Only as weird as you let it, really. We've all been here for a while, with all the shifting in relationships that would promise. It only ever gets truly uncomfortable when anyone tries to lie about what they do or feel, or do not feel." Porrim shifts to better face you both, resting her chin on one knee and smiling a little. You consider this for a moment before resolving to deal with questioning if and when you need to, and to ignore anything else. Then your responding smile becomes something mischievous, and you nestle closer to Kanya, resting your chin on her arm.

"We could certainly horrify Vantas-the-Wordier with our licentious ways. I think that could be fun."

"Oh my God, Rose, if you tell him about any of this, I swear that I will send Dave those pictures you took for me."

"Come on, you can't say sending Kankri into an apoplectic fit of piety wouldn't be satisfying, not after the hour lecture he gave you about your eating habits and how _cruel_ they are." Then Porrim chimes in.

"I want to be there if it happens, he could use a little loosening up."

"This was a mistake. You are both _completely_ incorrigible."

"I'll make sure to tell him that you squeak." A pillow hits you in the face, and Porrim splutters laughing. You are absolutely certain, then, that this was a good idea.


End file.
